La Vie n'est pas un conte de Fées
by Leilani972
Summary: "Peu importe le nombre de fois où tu diras le contraire,la vie n'est pas un conte de Fées".Leah l'avait prévenu,mais Jacob réalisa trop tard qu'elle avait raison.Il a désormais besoin d'elle pour recoller les morceaux avant qu'une guerre n'éclate. Post BD


_Hello hello ! _

_A la demande de certaines personnes qui se demandaient si j'allais traduire ma dernière fiction en français, je me suis enfin lancée !_  
><em>A la base, je l'ai écrite pour faire une surprise à ma nouvelle épouse de fanfiction anglophone, <strong>sentinel10 <strong>(oui, j'ai fait des infidélités à Supergirl mais elle reste la numéro 1 dans mon coeur... *envoie un bisou à Supergirl*) . Elle est, comme moi, fan des Blackwater, et c'est l'une des meilleures auteures de fanfiction que je connaisse, alors si vous vous y connaissez en anglais et que vous aimez les histoires un peu tragiques, allez voir son profil, vous ne serez pas déçues !_

_Voici le résumé : _"Peu importe le nombre de fois où tu diras le contraire, la vie n'est pas un conte de Fées et l'Imprégnation non plus." Leah avait tenté de le prévenir mais Jacob avait mis ses avertissements sur le compte de la jalousie. Lorsqu'il réalisa enfin qu'elle était dans le vrai depuis le début, il était déjà trop tard. Le mal était fait, sa vie n'était plus qu'un champ de ruine et il avait besoin de son ancienne Bêta afin de l'aider à ressouder la Meute avant qu'une guerre n'éclate. Malheureusement, ces objectifs entraîneraient des sacrifice qu'il ne se sentait pas capable de faire. Le retour de Leah dans sa vie l'aidera-t-il ou, au contraire, empirera-t-elle les choses comme à son habitude ?

_Petit message à l'attention d'**alissa21** et **choupinette** : Vous me direz laquelle des versions vous préférez ! ;-)_

_Bonne lecture et à très vite ! _

_Leilani_

* * *

><p>Il avait fallu deux ans à Jacob Black pour enfin la retrouver.<p>

Non pas qu'il l'avait réellement cherché pendant deux ans – il demandait souvent à sa meute et à celle de Sam s'ils avaient de ses nouvelles, mais il l'oubliait aussi sec dès que son imprégnée s'imposait dans son subconscient.

Il ne pouvait s'empêcher de se sentir coupable en songeant à cette époque, conscient de la manière dont il l'avait traité juste après leur rencontre avec les Volturi. Lorsque le clan italien s'en éait allé, il s'était renfermé dans sa bulle et ne s'était consacré qu'à Renesmée et à son bien-être, laissant à son Bêta le soin de s'occuper de la meute. Au départ, Leah était assez fière que Jacob lui fasse assez confiance pour lui confier les rênes de la meute les yeux fermés et s'appliquait à la tâche qui lui était confiée. Elle tenait son Alpha au courant de tout ce qui se passait à la Réserve, elle était cordiale avec Sam et prenait tellement son rôle au sérieux que le Conseil n'avait même plus besoin d'inviter Jacob à leur réunion lorsqu'ils en tenaient une.

Au fur et à mesure, l'assurance de Leah commença à énerver de Jacob. Le loup en lui n'appréciait pas la façon qu'elle avait de dire ce qu'elle pensait et de toujours lui montrer ce qu'il faisait de mal – surtout lorsque cela avait un rapport avec son imprégnée. L'attitude de la Quileute vis-à-vis des Cullen le frustrait plus que tout. Jacob et sa meute étaient devenus des habitués au manoir des vampires, presque comme des meubles, selon Leah, et on leur avait même construit un cottage près de celui d'Edward et Bella afin qu'il soit près de Renesmée autant qu'il le désirait, mais Leah les détestait toujours autant et ne se gênait pas pour le leur rappeler à tout moment.

Jacob savait qu'il ne pouvait pas contrôler son second, mais Renesmée commençait à être agacée par les commentaires de Leah au sujet de son régime alimentaire et il ne supportait pas quand son adorable imprégnée était contrariée, alors il fit ce qu'il pensait avoir à faire pour la rendre heureuse. Il devait assumer son rôle d'Alpha et le seul moyen de le faire était de destituer Leah de son statut de Beta.

La jeune femme avait quitté la Réserve le lendemain, sans un mot, et Jacob n'avait jamais eu le courage d'affronter Seth ni de lui avouer qu'il était la cause de son chagrin. Au lieu d'assumer les conséquences de ses actes, il retourna à sa routine et se consacra de nouveau pleinement à son imprégnée.

Et là, deux ans plus tard, sa meute était en ruines, à l'image de la Réserve, et il était à Santa Fé, au Nouveau Mexique, prêt à ramener Leah dans leur ville natale à tout prix.

Il s'assit en face de la maternelle dans laquelle elle travaillait, attendant anxieusement sa sortie. Il n'avait jamais imaginé voir Leah Clearwater travailler avec des enfants. Elle était supposée les effrayer, mais il se dit qu'il ne connaissait pas vraiment son ancienne amie, après tout.

Les bambins hurlaient alors qu'ils retrouvaient leurs parents à la sortie et une bouffée de la fragrance de Leah lui parvint. Son rythme cardiaque s'accéléra tandis qu'il songeait à ce qu'il pourrait dire pour la convaincre de rentrer avec lui. Il avait besoin d'elle pour rassembler sa meute et résoudre le conflit qui pointait à l'horizon. Son imprégnation obscurcissait son jugement, comme d'habitude, et les deux meutes étaient particulièrement affectées par ses dernières décisions.

Enfin, elle apparut à l'extérieur et se raidit lorsque leurs regards se croisèrent. Il pouvait lire la surprise dans les yeux de la jeune femme, rapidement remplacée par de la colère, et il ne pouvait que constater qu'elle était toujours aussi féroce et hautain que dans ses souvenirs. Elle paraissait plus âgée, ce qui n'était selon lui pas surprenant vu qu'à sa connaissance, elle ne mutait plus, et il était certain qu'elle était moins en muscle et plus féminine qu'avant. Elle était certes vêtue simplement, mais ses vêtements soulignant ses courbes bien dessinées et son visage encadré par ses cheveux mi long sublimaient sa beauté exotique.

Il se trouva à la comparer à Renesmée et son cœur se serra en songeant à son imprégnée. Le phénomène d'intense attraction dont il était victime lui tenaillait le cœur et il ignorait comment il arrivait encore à respirer loin de son imprégnée, mais il ne pouvait pas être avec elle-même s'il le souhaitait, du moins pas pour l'instant. Il bannit donc les pensées de son corps pâle et délicat pressé contre le sien et commença à avancer vers Leah.

Il remarqua les petits coups d'œil qu'elle jetait autour d'elle et sut qu'elle essayait de trouver un moyen de s'échapper sans avoir à lui parler.

– Je ne suis pas ici pour me battre avec toi, Leah, dit-il calmement.

– Comment est-ce que tu m'as retrouvée ? demanda-t-elle sèchement alors qu'il s'arrêtait à son niveau.

– Ça n'a aucune importance.

– Ça en a une pour moi, rétorqua-t-elle.

– Très bien. J'ai engagé un détective privé.

Leah le dévisagea avec incrédulité et ce simple geste agaça Jacob.

– Pourquoi ? insista-t-elle.

– Pour qu'il puisse te trouver, banane ! railla Jacob.

– Non, je… Pourquoi maintenant, Jacob ? Ça fait deux ans que je suis partie. J'ai une vie décente, loin de toutes tes histoires pourries, alors pourquoi est-ce qu'il a fallu que tu me trouve maintenant ?

– Tu dois revenir avec moi. répondit-il simplement.

– Tu te fous de moi ? s'exclama-t-elle tandis que son corps était secoué de petits tremblements. On ne s'est pas parlé pendant des années et tu apparais comme une fleur pour me forcer à revenir… Tu sais quoi ? Je ne veux même pas savoir pourquoi tu es ici. Fiche-moi la paix, enfoiré !

Jake recula, choqué. Il savait que cela ne serait pas chose aisée de discuter avec elle après ce qui s'était passé entre eux, mais regarder s'en aller son seul espoir d'arranger la situation lui fit mal au cœur. Il la rattrapa rapidement et lui saisit l'avant-bras.

– S'il te plaît, Leah, écoute-moi… l'implora-t-il.

– Lâche, moi, sinon…

– Tu avais raison, OK ? s'époumona-t-il.

Leah hoqueta et se figea à ces mots.

– Tu avais raison sur toute la ligne, répéta Jacob. Je suis un idiot et…

– Et comment que t'en es un… grommela Leah.

Jacob leva les yeux au ciel et soupira, exaspéré.

– Est-ce que tu pourrais au moins me laisser finir mes excuses sans me couper à tout bout de champ ?

– Je ne veux pas de tes excuses, Jacob, s'emporta-t-elle. Je veux que tu sortes de ma vie une fois pour toutes !

– Et qu'est-ce que tu fais de Seth et de Sue ? Tu as coupé les ponts avec eux sans hésiter. Est-ce que tu sais à quel point ils étaient désespérés quand ils ont compris que tu étais partie ?

Leah tressaillit.

– Ne rejette pas la faute sur moi, Black. Tu m'as clairement fait comprendre que je ne manquerais à personne…

– J'avais tort.

– Eh bien tu as tort aussi de croire que je rentrerai à la Push avec toi, cracha-t-elle avant de faire demi-tour et de s'éloigner. Seth s'est sûrement déjà fait à mon absence, après tout, il est imprégné, non ?

– Lindsey est morte… informa tristement Jacob.

Leah s'arrêta net et serra les poings sans se retourner, sentant son cœur se serrer à l'évocation de la tragédie dont souffrait son frère.

– Quand ça ? demanda-t-elle, abasourdie.

– Il y a un mois… Elle… Seth est dévasté et il a besoin de toi. Il ne parle à personne depuis sa mort…

– Et qu'est-ce que qui te fait croire que ma présence changera quelque chose ?

– Ça changera tout parce que tu es sa sœur et que tu lui manques énormément.

Leah sembla méditer les paroles de Jacob et ce dernier retrouva espoir. Lui parler de son frère était sûrement le meilleur moyen de la faire revenir à la Push.

– OK. Je viendrai, mais pas tout de suite.

– Leah…

– Laisse-moi une semaine. J'ai un travail ici et… Il faut que je règle certaines choses avant de partir.

– Très bien… J'attendrai.

– Non ! gronda-t-elle. Je ne te veux pas dans les parages. Va-t'en, je connais le chemin jusqu'à la Push.

Le cœur de Jacob se serra quand il la regarda se diriger vers sa voiture, mais il n'insista pas. Il était déjà content qu'elle accepte de venir à la Réserve et il espérait qu'elle resterait arranger les choses avant qu'elles ne deviennent incontrôlables.


End file.
